El Décimo Weasley
by marcia canija
Summary: ¿Quieren saber por qué el cabello de Draco Malfoy terminó teñido de rojo? Entren y lean! Slash! HxD CAP 4 UP! DISFRUTEN!
1. La Historia

_**El décimo Weasley**_

**Capítulo 1: "La Historia"**

Todo comenzó con unos muy traviesos primos Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini. Podría decirse que éstos chicos eran la viva reencarnación de los gemelos Weasley, sólo que en el lado opuesto del castillo, claro: la Casa Slytherin.

Solían hacer todas las travesuras que pudieran, pero nunca los descubrían. En ocasiones, muchas de sus bromas eran confundidas de autores, y se les adjudicaba la fama a los gemelos Fred y George, pero a ellos mucho no les importaba. Sólo querían ver el resultado de sus jugadas y disfrutar de ellas al hacerlas.

Claro que sus amigos más cercanos, como Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy, Millicent Bulstrode o Crabbe y Goyle, siempre les decían que dejaran de hacer ese tipo de cosas. Pero nunca podían con el genio de los primos. Incluso en ocasiones, Gregory y Vincent los cubrían y a veces hasta terminaban siendo ellos los castigados, mientras Blaise y Theodore disfrutaban de sus travesuras.

El hecho es que el no escuchar las advertencias siempre trae consigo las peores consecuencias.

Una de sus travesuras les costó una semana de castigos a ambos, más el enojo de la mitad de los Slytherin. Lo que involucraba más que nada al Príncipe de Slytherin, el joven Draco Malfoy.

Yo, Minerva McGonagall, puedo comentarles ¿cómo uno de los hijos de familias más aristocráticas y puras, terminó sentándose en la mesa Gryffindor, durante una semana entera y vistiendo el uniforme de la Casa de la que soy Jefa?

Sólo díganme realmente, ¿quieren escuchar la historia completa?


	2. El Principio

**El décimo Weasley**

Ak otro cap, tal vez un poquitín más larguito. Como regalo de NAVIDAD!!!

Jeje. Consideren q estoy siendo buena. Podría haberlos dejado con las ganas, (soy mala), y me encanta serlo!!

Enjoy!!

**Capítulo 2: "El Principio"**

Fue idea de Severus Snape. Si, así como lo oyen. Severus Snape el causante de todo.

Durante uno de nuestros desayunos el Gran Comedor, me dijo que uno de sus alumnos no se sentía muy bien. Imaginé que hablaba de salud, no de personalidad.

Me comentó que su ahijado, Draco Malfoy, últimamente estaba sufriendo un foco depresivo. Si, tenía problemas de personalidad. Ya no era el mismo Slytherin que todos solían conocer.

Me sorprendió la declaración, pero tampoco quise objetar nada. Snape me aseguró que le preocupaba el nuevo cambio de Draco, pero que estaba seguro que muy pronto esos mismos cambios se asentarían permanentemente.

Claro que en el momento no lo entendí, pero no pude evitar reír con el resto del colegio, cuando la sorpresa nos chocó a todos mediante la traviesa broma que los primos Slytherin habían llevado acabo, aunque claro, luego aparentara estar enfadada.

Ahora si lo entiendo y río de tan sólo recordarlo. Nunca olvidaré el atrevimiento de mi colega al señalarles a ambos chicos, el momento adecuado para derramar aquel pote de tintura. ¡Jaja! Creo que nunca debí haberme reído tanto, sin embargo no me arrepiento de ello. Fue con motivo, lo prometo.

Hacía algunas semanas que los veía actuar raro, y más de una vez los había visto cuchicheando divertidos en algún rincón en los pasillos. Pero no podía saber qué planeaban, sólo me limitaba a observarles con detenimiento o a alertarlos sobre un posible mal comportamiento. Pero es que los profesores nunca podemos estar en todo a la misma vez.

Entre los exámenes, las tareas, la programación de cada clase, los equipos de Quidditch, estar atenta a los otros cursos también. No podía simplemente suspender todo por paranoia mía de vigilar a esos dos Slytherins.

Al día siguiente de lo sucedido, incluso esa misma noche, me enteré de lo sucedido.

Severus me contó todo con lujo de detalles, y simplemente no pude dejar de sorprenderme frente a lo que me contaba. Ni siquiera el hecho de que él mismo lo hiciera.

**Flash Back **

Era una tarde lluviosa y tormentosa aquella. Los chicos de sexto año de la Casa Slytherin se ubicaban en los cómodos sillones de su Sala Común, disfrutando uno de los pocos momentos que podían disfrutar de tranquilidad.

Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson habían salido a dar una vuelta, el típico recorrido correspondiente a los Prefectos de las Casas, aunque fuera un poco temprano tal vez.

Estaban allí los mocosos alocados de Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott, uno sentado a sus anchas en uno de los sillones y el otro apoyado con los brazos cruzados al pecho, sobre una de las mesas que allí habían, frente a los sillones, respectivamente.

Millicent Bulstrode, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe y unos tres alumnos más de su curso, los rodeaban divertidos.

Estuvieron contando las últimas bromas que habían gastado a un par de Hufflepuff y cómo uno de ellos terminó cubierto de moco de murciélago.

Rieron por un par de horas por las ocurrencias del dúo y los comentarios sarcásticos y burlones de sus compañeros, hasta que los temas se agotaron.

Fue entonces que a Blaise se le ocurrió recordar que Horace Slughorn había mencionado la facilidad y la habilidad con que Ginny Weasley conjuraba la maldición de moco-murciélago.

- Si, recuerdo haber oído a Seamus Finnigan decir lo mismo una vez.- acompañó Nott.

- Aún no entiendo cómo pueden decir que son buenos en algo. Cualquier Weasley tiene menos gracia que un Hufflepuff siquiera.- comentó despectivamente Tucker Fogg, uno de los Slytherin de sexto.

- Tal vez. No estoy seguro. Los gemelos Weasley eran unos expertos en cuanto a bromas se trata.- aceptó Blaise.

- Si, puede ser. Aunque después de nosotros, claro.- sonrió Nott socarronamente.- Apuesto a que la Weasley esa no heredó ni pizca de su habilidad.

- Jajaja. Es muy probable.- aventuró Millicent.- Aún no entiendo cómo es posible que la mayoría de los chicos babee por ella. Además me parece totalmente una ramera.- sentenció mordaz.

- No lo sé. Es bonita, pero no me gustaría enredarme con ella. Parece tener un carácter bastante fuerte.- comentó Gregory.

- Si, eso dicen.- apoyó Vincent.

- Apuesto a que su "enorme" madre debe ser igual.- dijo Emmeline Rosse.

- Cuida lo que dices, Emmeline. Que no te oiga Potter. Te dejará sin lengua.- comentó divertido Blaise.

- Si. Potter se la pasa con los Weasley. Debería irse a vivir con ellos. Sólo le falta el cabello colorado y sacarse los lentes.- dijo Crabbe.

Los demás quedaron en silencio, pero todos asintieron ante el comentario. De repente, Theodore saltó en su lugar, sobresaltando a todos.

- ¡Eso es! No podemos cambiar que sea miope, pero...

- ¿Dices que Potter? Jajaja!!, no lo creo. ¿Realmente lo creer posible?- Blaise adivinó sus pensamientos.

- ¡Sería fantástico, Blaise! ¡La mejor broma del año! Jaja! Ya me lo estoy imaginando.- Nott se carcajeó junto a su primo, pero el resto del grupo no les entendía.

- ¿Quieren decirnos qué pretenden hacer?- inquirió algo molesta Millicent.

- Jaja! Tranquila, no te exasperes. Ya lo verán.- la interrumpió Thedodore.

- Vámonos primo, hay mucho que planear.- lo invitó Blaise.

- Si que lo hay.- sonrió Nott con malicia.

Y así ambos desfilaron veloces fuera de la Sala, topándose con los Prefecto en la salida. Al verlos tan efusivos, Draco y Pansy fruncieron el ceño. Aquella no era una buena señal.

Siguieron su camino y se encontraron con los demás Slytherins que continuaban

estupefactos. Más tarde les contarían las conjeturas de los primos.

**Fin Flash Back **

Al principio me molestó saberlo, claro. Si bien las bases de la broma no eran con buenas intenciones, e iban dirigidas a Potter, no dejo de felicitar a los Slytherins por el pequeño detalle casi no intencional. Pero no soy la única.

Durante las dos semanas que le siguieron a la broma, ambos chicos disfrutaron con fervor los elogios y halagos de más de la mitad del colegio. Incluyendo a los profesores, aunque no todos se lo dijeran.

Su característica natural de meterse en problemas ayudó de una vez por todas en algo útil, (que lo que los profesores siempre les reprochábamos).

Sin quererlo, ambos chicos trajeron la paz a Hogwarts. Aunque sus incontables bromas nunca dejaron de llevarse a cabo.

Bueno, taráaaan!! Terminó. Jeje.

¿Les gustó? Solo digan si quieren q lo siga.

Besitos!!!


	3. La Promesa

_**El décimo Weasley**_

Otro pequeño cap, considérenlo un regalo. Jajaja!! Ojalá les guste.

**_

* * *

_**

**Capítulo 3: "La Promesa"**

El ceño fruncido, expresión pensativa y ni siquiera parecía escuchar lo que su amiga le estaba diciendo porque respondía con monosílabos.

- Draco¿se puede saber qué nueces te pasa?- preguntó Pansy Parkinson algo fastidiada de la poca atención que el rubio le prestaba.

- ¿Eh¿Qué...?- el muchacho se detuvo en su andanza por los pasillos cuando la morocha de pelo corto se ubicó frente a él, con cara de disgustada y los brazos en jarra.- Disculpa, lo siento, no te oí.- agregó derrotado.

- Draco, no es la primera vez que no me escuchas. Desde ayer que no lo haces¿qué te sucede?

- ...

- No puedes guardártelo por siempre, Dragón, tarde o temprano haré que me lo digas. Te molestaré hasta que pierdas la poca paciencia que te caracteriza.- sentenció Pansy.

- Está bien, está bien.- accedió él de mala gana, tirando de la túnica de la chica.

- ¿Y adónde vamos ahora?- preguntó ella extrañada.

- No pensarás que voy a decirte algo así en pleno pasillo.- bufó Draco.

Entraron a un aula vacía que estaba a unos cuantos pasos, y se sentaron en las mesas, preparados para sus típicas charlas confesivas.

- Bien, habla.- ordenó Pansy, cruzada de brazos.

- Yo... ¿viste a Blaise o a Theodore hoy?- preguntó el muchacho, dubitativo.

- Mmm... ahora que lo mencionas,... no, no los he visto más que en el desayuno. ¿Por qué?- se intrigó ella.

- Es que... nada, no es de mucha importancia.- quiso evadir el asunto.

- No me digas. ¿Qué te preocupa?- lo apuró Pansy.- No pongas esa cara, nadie está pegándote.

- Ellos... eh... bueno¿qué querrán hacer? Es decir...

- ¿Con Potter?- Pansy alzó la ceja, Draco solía ser extremadamente ingenuo frente a ciertos temas. Por ejemplo, el amor. O la preocupación. Era a veces tan inocente.

Pansy sonrió cuando el rostro de su mejor amigo se tornó de una fuerte tonalidad rojiza.

- No. Si. Digo...

- Si, ya entendí. ¡Vamos, Draco! Deja de actuar como un niñato¡madura de una vez! No son necesarias las palabras, al menos no conmigo.- aseguró la chica. El rubor de él aumentño considerablemente a medida que Pansy agregaba palabras.

- N-no, no sé de qué hablas.- tartamudeó el rubio.

- Está bien, como quieras.- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Ya, olvídalo.- dijo Pansy algo frustrada.- No creo que sea algo tan grave, Draco. Ya sabes como son nuestros queridos "primitos".- sorteó Pansy.

- ¡Por eso mismo lo digo, Pansy! Blaise y Theodore¡juntos! Eso es malo. Sus payasadas pueden costarnos caro. Quiero decir... bueno, no por Potter, claro. Pero... podrían perjudicarnos a nosotros, ni siquiera sabemos cuándo será esa broma. ¡Siquiera sabemos en qué lugar!

- No creo que vayan a hacernos daño. Tranquilo. Los chicos nos quieren muy bien para hacerlo, además te respetan mucho. Pero,...- Malfoy la míró con ansias, mientras Pansy se retorcijaba por dentro, conteniendo las ganas de reír. Aún así se apuró a contestar.- ...si tanto quieres saberlo, pues entonces,...

- ¿Qué?- la apuró él.

- Pues entonces, lo averiguaré para tí.- prometió.

- Mmm... bueno,... gracias... mmm... Pansy. Pero...

- No te preocupes, Draco. No va a pasarle nada malo. Lo prometo.- aseguró.

- Eso no puedes evitarlo, Blaise y Theodore nunca miden sus jugarretas, pero sí podrás averiguar al menos de qué se trata. Estoy seguro, confío en tí.- dijo muy pensativo.

- ¡Gracias!- coreó Pansy, divertida.

- Pero...- tanteó Malfoy. Pansy alzó una ceja.

- ¿Qué?- siseó algo enfadada.

- Necesito que seas discreta, Pansy. Sabes que Blaise y Theodore siempre están atentos a todo. Será mejor que te andes con cuidado.- aconsejó con nerviosismo.

- Lo seré, Draco.- aseguró.- Lo seré.- terminó en un susurro misterioso, mientras una sádica y casi imperceptible sonrisa asomaba a sus labios.

* * *

Recuerdo que Severus me dijo que ella y los primos, al igual que la mayoría de los Slytherins del curso de Draco Malfoy, solían responder a sus solicitudes con facilidad. El chico era, y sigue siendo, muy respetado por los miembros de su Casa.

Claro que como Jefa de la Casa Gryffindor, no pude terminar de creerme esa clase de libertades entre los alumnos más fríos y astutos del colegio, pero Severus me aseguró lo contrario. Con el tiempo, aprendí a ver con mis propios ojos, que aquellos seres tan arrogantes, lo eran por una razón especial. Incluso el mismísimo Snape tenía sus secretos en cuanto a ello. Al parecer, los Slytherins portaban falsas máscaras de sabiduría demás, puesto que detrás realmente habían sentimientos.

Hoy puedo decir, que las distintas reacciones o los comentarios mordaces provenientes de cualquier Slytherin, ya no me molestan. Porque conozco a uno en particular que en los últimos seis meses, nos enseñó a muchos, que lo que importa no es lo de afuera, si no lo de adentro.

Ustedes dirán, "pero cualquier Gryffindor pensaría eso, ustedes son así". Y yo les diría, "claro que lo somos". Pero Draco Malfoy demostró ser más superficial por fuera, y tres veces más "humano" por dentro. Nos lo demostró a todos,... y en especial a alguien más.

Pero esa es otra historia.

¿Quieren saber más sobre la gran broma de los dos Slytherins más traviesos de Hogwarts¿Quiéren saber qué hizo Pansy para conseguir información¿Y qué otras cosas me comentó Severus Snape?

Podría contárselas¿qué dicen?

* * *

¿RxR?

Jaja, soy mala.

Los dejaré con la intriga. Vayan pensando qué tan discreta puede ser Pansy Parkinson.

Besitos!!

yop... marcia.


	4. La Discresión de Pansy

Estoy inspirada, espero poder seguir todos los demás fics con el mismo entusiasmo y que mi musa no se vata muy rápido. Ojalá les guste, notarán que éste cap en muchísimomás largo que los demás, siento eso, pero es que aquí ocurre la mayor parte de la historia. Bueno, no los entretengo más. A leer se ha dicho!!!

* * *

**El décimo Weasley**

**Capítulo 4: "La Discreción de Pansy"**

Otra de las tantas enseñanzas que me dio el profesor Snape, es que nunca debes confiar del todo en un Slytherin, pueden ser muy peligrosos cuando se lo proponen, aunque nunca dudé de ello, por supuesto.

Pero amen de eso, me demostró también que la Casa de Slyhterin es una gran familia compuesta de muchos niños malcriados y desprotegidos, no más que eso. Y Draco Malfoy parecía ser le padre de todos ellos.

Los Slytherin lo adoraban, aunque la mayoría sufriera sus insultos o reprimendas, cuando el rubio se lo proponía podía ser realmente bueno, como cualquier Gryffindor. Probablemente tuviera algo de león, he oído decir que todos tenemos parte buena y parte mala en nuestra personalidad cotidiana.

Y mientras relataba las fechorías de Pansy Parkinson, descubrí que era así. No todos los Slytherin pueden encerrarse en una misma bolsa. Probablemente la mayoría fueran un tanto fastidiosos, pero solían arriesgarse por sus contemporáneos con poco menos que facilidad absoluta.

Y esa chica era un vivo ejemplo. Veamos que tan discreta puede ser.

* * *

- ¡Tú! 

- ¡Oh, oh!- murmuró Theodore Nott antes de girar su cuerpo en dirección contraria y empezar a correr a todo lo que sus piernas le permitieran.

- ¡Nott vuelve aquí!- la dulce voz de Pansy Parkinson sonó entre los pasillos aledaños a las mazmorras, tras correr detrás de su compañero de Casa y amigo.

- ¡No vas a atraparme tan fácilmente!- exclamó el morocho antes de doblar en una esquina con inusitada rapidez y llevarse consigo en el proceso a una alumna de 5 año de su propia Casa.- ¡Lo siento!- logró gritar a modo de disculpa cuando la chica le lanzó una mirada cortante mientras comenzaba a recoger los libros que se le habían caído.

- ¡Oich¡Eres un fastidio¡Vuelve aquí te digo¡Quiero respuestas!

Siguieron corriendo algunos pasillos más, y divisaron sin mucha molestia unas figuras familiares, enormes a comparación con estaturas normales y muy grotescas a la vista: Crabbe y Goyle.

- ¡Sosténganla¡Quiere pegarme!- gritó Nott mientras corría pasando entre los cuerpos ambos chicos y se perdía de vista en la siguiente esquina.

- ¡Nott¡Voy a matarte!- Pansy llegó junto a los gorilas, y se detuvo trabajosamente para no chocar con ellos, de hecho, terminó chocando contra el abultado estómago de Crabbe y cayendo sentada en el suelo. Goyle la ayudó a levantarse.- ¡Oh, vamos¡Muévanse, ineptos!- ellos no lo hicieron.- ¡Por favor, si¡Draco me pidió que averiguara la broma, cuándo y dónde lo más pronto posible¡Necesito esa información!

Goyle sonrió con indulgencia, solían molestarla con continuidad, les gustaba hacerla enfadar, aunque no a Draco, por supuesto. Él era capaz de hechizarlos sin miramientos si lo molestaban demás.

- No podemos.- contestó Crabbe.

- ¡Genial¡Ahora están del lado de ellos¡Apuesto a que Potter les estará agradecido¡Demonios, ya me retrasaron bastante¡Déjenme!- chilló escandalosamente cuando ambos la retuvieron para que no pasara.- ¡Le diré a Draco que no colaboraron conmigo sino con ellos, y que ustedes sabían la verdad!- volvió a chillar. Inmediatamente los otros dos la soltaron.

Pansy sonrió satisfecha. Ahora sabía que había dado en el punto exacto. Y ahora podría negociar.

- Bien, creo que nos vamos entendiendo. Apuesto a que Malfoy les estará agradecido.- los chicos hicieron unas muecas, mas ella sonrió de nuevo.- Crabbe, ve y pídele a Severus una muestra de Veritaserum y que sea ahora. Y tú, sígueme grandote.

- Bien.- aceptaron los dos.

- ¡Oigan ustedes¡Esperen un momento¡Explíquenme qué está pasando aquí!- Pansy se detuvo estática en su lugar, no podía ser cierto, hasta debía lidiar con fastidiosos y entrometidos Gryffindors para responder a los caprichos de Draco Malfoy. Suspiró derrotada y se giró con parsimonia para empezar a dar su discurso…

Harry acababa de salir de su entrenamiento de Quidditch, se encontraba ahora sacándose los zapatos embarrados en los vestuarios del equipo de Gryffindor. Estaba cansado, aquella práctica había sido agotadora, Angelina los había hecho sudar. Realmente necesitaba un buen descaso, y una relajante ducha caliente sería la solución perfecta: le ayudaría a distender sus adoloridos músculos… seguramente Ron ya habría llegado al Gran Comedor y los estuviera esperando, a él y a su amiga la castaña…

Levantó la mirada, ceñuda, éste informe le estaba trayendo más problemas de lo que pensaba antes. Realmente no le parecían tan interesantes las guerras entre trolls y duendes de agua dulce, pero el profesor Binns había insistido en que esa sería la tarea, muy a pesar de las caras de todos. Pero ella estaba a dispuesta a obedecer, por mucho que le costase.

Porque ella era Hermione Granger, alumna de la Casa Gryffindor. Infló con orgullo su pecho, mientras se levantaba de su mesa recurrente de estudios, tomaba su mochila y se dirigía hacia la recepción, donde Madame Pince recorría escuetamente con la mirada su biblioteca, revisando que no ocurrieran sucesos desmedidos fuera de lugar. Hermione carraspeó ligeramente para ser atendida por la mujer y, sin amedrentarse por aquella mirada histérica y evaluadora, le tendió los dos libros que llevaba en sus manos, para que los marcase como suyos durante el periodo que los hubiera necesitado. La mujer hizo su trabajo y le entregó los libros a la castaña que, enseguida abrió su mochila y los metió dentro, seguros de cualquier posible estrago.

Pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso siquiera, la detuvo un tropel de personas y griterío que eligió ese momento para pasar por el pasillo que llamó su atención, al igual que la de Madame Pince, quien le compartió con ella una mirada sorprendida y cargada de curiosidad. Decidió salir a investigar, de modo que colgándose la mochila al hombro, corrió rumbo al escándalo dispuesta a cumplir su papel de Prefecta… sólo para encontrar a unos cuántos Slytherins manteniendo una discusión sin sentido acerca de la lealtad hacia cierto rubio y ¿una broma?

Ronald Weasley caminaba a paso tranquilo pero continuo, saliendo del despacho de McGonagall quien le acababa de entregar los nuevos horarios y tareas a seguir para los Prefectos durante el mes de abril. Despreocupado, alzó la vista para ver justo a tiempo a Neville, Dean y Seamus que se acercaban desde el otro extremo del corredor. Los saludó y juntos entraron todos por las puertas hacia el Gran Comedor.

- ¿Y Harry, Ron?- preguntó Neville.

- Está cambiándose, acaba de salir de una práctica de Quidditch.- explicó el pelirrojo.

- Si, es cierto, pero como tarda ese chico. Yo acabo de salir de allí y él apenas estaba entrando a la ducha.- reprochó Dean.

- ¿La ducha¿Y tú qué hacías espiándolo?- Seamus corrió directo a la mesa de Gryffindor, mientras Dean lo perseguía con evidentes señas, aunque fingidas, de querer ahorcarlo, dejando a un Neville nervioso y sonrosado, mientras que Ron soltaba una risita tonta.

- Apuesto a que Harry también los mataría, a ambos.- sugirió el pelirrojo.- Por cierto, Dean tiene razón, ese chico se tarda demasiado en los vestuarios. Admiro su paciencia, me ayudaría tenerla de vez en cuando…

- ¿Lo dices por Hermione?- preguntó Neville mientras alzaba un brazo justo a tiempo para no ser atropellado por Seamos que pasaba por su lado izquierdo, corriendo como un niño pequeño, seguido de Dean.

- Algo así, estuvo molestándome toda la noche de ayer para que "me dignara", según ella, a terminar la tarea de Pociones.

- Uy… te compadezco, sé que Hermione suele ser un poco molesta de vez en cuando…

- ¿Un poco?- ironizó Ron, pero Neville lo ignoró.

- ... y yo aún tampoco la he hecho, y Snape la quiere para el viernes, estoy un poco nervioso por eso. Probablemente le pida ayuda a ella para poder terminarla, pero no lo sé, me parece que últimamente está un poco…

- ¿Histérica?- sugirió el pelirrojo.

- Tal vez… si. ¿Crees que deba acercarme a preguntarle?- temeroso, Neville tanteó terreno.

- Nah… no lo creo. Ella ya tiene sufcientes problemas con sus propias tareas, lo siento Neville, pero creo que hay que darle un poco de espacio. Dean y Seamos también le pidieron ayuda con Transformaciones y Encantamientos, sabes que Seamos es un desastre en eso…- siguió comentando Ronald.

- ¡Hey! Mira quien llegó.- dijo Seamos, a quien Dean había desistido de correr, y ahora ambos se sentaban en la mesa frente a sus otros dos amigos.

Ronald alzó la vista y contempló cómo Malfoy hacía su aparición en la sala, seguido de un chico moreno, a quien reconoció como Blaise Zabini y otro castaño claro llamado Derek Perkins, de un año menor que ellos, ambos escoltando al rubio a su lugar en la mesa de Slytherin. Ron arrugó la nariz casi con asco, no podía creer que aún lo veneraran como si aquel niño pijo fuera un dios caído del cielo. Después de todo lo que él y su padre habían hecho. Su padre casi había matado a su hermana de no ser por Harry, y Draco era un maldito imbécil, que no los dejaba en paz, en especial a su amigo moreno.

Malfoy acababa de llegar al Gran Comedor, seguido de Blaise y aquel niñato que casi no conocía, y tampoco quería hacerlo ahora. Caminando erguido con pose de superioridad, no pudo evitar dirigir, consciente o inconscientemente su mirada gris a la mesa de los leones. Buscaba a Potter, y no podía negárselo a sí mismo. Ojala Pansy pudiera averiguar algo.

- Será mejor que corras a buscarlo, Blaise debe estar con Draco, pero Nott está terminando con su maldito plan, corre y busca a la comadreja, probablemente te ayude algo, aunque lo dudo.- Pansy sugirió/ordenó a Hermione, quien, obligándose a sí misma a no chistar corrió rumbo al campo de Quidditch.

Crabbe y Snape discutían la mejor manera de ponerse de acuerdo. Vincent no pensaba ceder fácilmente, no era su naturaleza Slytherin, y Snape necesitaba una excusa convincente para entregarle la pócima de la verdad y autorizarlo bajo su expresa firma a utilizarla en otro alumno. Siguieron así, hasta que el chico cedió un poco y recitó sencillamente…

- Potter está en riesgo y la paciencia de Malfoy también, señor.- Snape se limitó a abrir los ojos, sorprendido. ¿Malfoy y Potter¿Qué tenían que ver ellos en todo esto? Pero si era Pansy la que pedía el permiso, entonces era algo que involucraba a más gente, algo verdaderamente importante.

A regañadientes, el profesor de Pociones soltó el pequeño tubo de ensayo, depositándolo en las manos de aquel rudo chico que no parecía dispuesto a irse con las manos vacías. De modo que lo dejo irse con la condición de que más tarde, se le dieran a él las explicaciones debidas.

Theodore se encogió más dentro del armario, odiaba tener que estar sólo en momentos como esos¿Dónde demonios se había metido Blaise? Los nervios le revolvían el estómago y la adrenalina mezclada con las ansias no lo dejaban pensar bien. ¡Acababa de meterse en un armario por todos los cielos¡Como si se tratase de un niño de primer año! Draco iba rematarlo, pero no podía dejar todo atrás. Ese era el gran día, el día en que el idiota de Potter "señor despistado nº1" luciría una alucinante cabellera pelirroja, justo como sus extraños amiguitos Weasley.

Aún podía imaginarse cómo sería todo, él y Blaise lo estuvieron planeando y ahora estaban a un paso de perderlo todo. Si la pelinegra lograba acorralarlo…

- Odio que te comportes como un niñito de primer año¿lo sabes verdad?- Pansy lo tomó por el cuello de la túnica y lo jaló hacia fuera sin mucha delicadeza. Nott soltó un chillido cuando una aguja le fue clavada justo arriba de la clavícula del lado izquierdo.- Tú lo has querido, no me mires así.

La chica lo había inmovilizado colocándosele encima, se sentó sobre su estómago y colocó las manos del moreno sobre su cabeza, incapacitándolo de moverse como es debido. Acto seguido, le clavó el fino instrumento que llevaba en su mano en esos momentos, con la dosis justa de Veritaserum.

- Ay… y yo odio cuando haces esto, preferiría estar arriba, Pan…- el moreno recibió una cachetada al tiempo que reía, nervioso y complacido a la vez. Le gustaba molestar a la chica.

- Cierra la boca ya, y dime qué están tramando, Nott.- Crabbe y Goyle, habían llegado a su lado para socorrerla si fuera necesario, pero la morocha era bastante persuasiva cuando se lo proponía. De modo que se mantuvieron al margen.

- Sólo si me…- Nott estaba a punto de sugerir una posible forma de persuasión mucho más deliciosa para él que simples golpes a su cara.

- Olvídalo, no hay tiempo.- se molestó Pansy.

- Significa que lo harías si…

- Ya basta, Nott. Hablo en serio. Draco está molesto con su actitud de rompehuevos insufrible y nos está jodiendo a todos, habla de una vez y no te haré daño.

- Sabes que me encantaría que lo hicieras.- otra cachetada mcuho más fuerte, y Nott gimió de dolor, vencido.- Está bien… Gran Comedor a las 9 en punto, tintura colorada…

- ¿Para…?

- … para Potter- confirmó el morocho.

- ¡Demonios¡Los odio! Siempre haciéndome la vida imposible, Draco va a molestarse en sobremanera. Bien¡ustedes!- señaló a los gorilas que asintieron obedientemente.- Sosténgalo mientras vuelvo, o llévenselo a Snape. Le interesará poder tener una charla con él.

Nott fue tomado por los brazos de ambos lados por los gorilas de sus amigos y Pansy corrió en sentido contrario, rumbo a su Sala Común, le quedaba mucho más cerca que correr al lugar de la broma.

En el camino, Hermione se cruzó con Ginny y le indicó que fuera en busca de su hermano con urgencia, todos debían buscar a Harry de inmediato, porque podría estar corriendo grave peligro. No se podía confiar realmente en los Slytherins, aunque Hermione no podía negar que a Pansy si le había creído. De lo contrario¿qué ganaría ella contándoselo todo?

Ginny corrió directo al despacho que era donde había dejado a su hermano su última vez. Pero no lo encontró allí, sino que McGonagall era la única habitando el lugar. La pelirroja prefirió hablar con la profesora que seguir corriendo por el castillo sin nada que le garantizara encontrar rápidamente a su hermano. Le contó lo que Hermione le había dicho a medias y que debían encontrar a Harry.

Draco sintió en su pierna derecha un leve cosquilleo, como si algo se moviera. Optó por no hacerle caso y seguir engullendo sus huevos fritos con salsa de mermelada y canela, pero al instante siguiente supo que no estaba loco. Introdujo su mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y extrajo de él una moneda de un Galeon, que empezaba a arder con impaciencia. Instintivamente el rubio la soltó justo sobre su plato. Gruñendo, la tomó con uns servilleta y la observó con ojo crítico.

Sorprendido, y alarmado a partes iguales, tras unos cuantos segundos y cuando su cerebro logró entrar en razón, se levantó de un salto de su lugar, y guardando la moneda falsa en su bolsillo nuevamente, corrió a todo lo que sus piernas le daban fuera del Gran Comedor, preparándose para lo peor.

Del otro extremo de la sala, unos Gryffindors curiosos lo miraron cruzar las puertas a toda velocidad. Ronald frunció el ceño, aquello no estaba bien.

* * *

Como pueden ver, Pansy es una persona bastante persuasiva y poco discreta pero que suele conseguir efectivamente lo que quiere. 

Pero aún hay más¿qué habrá leído Draco Malfoy en la moneda falsa de un Galeon? Un sistema muy ingenioso debo decir, extraído de la genialidad de mi alumna preferida, la señorita Hermione Granger, pero claro, la utilidad esta vez fue otra.

En fin¿cuánto más están dispuestos a esperar para saber el final de ésta dulce historia?

* * *

**Fin del Cap**

Espero les haya gustado. Ya saben.

¡A dejar hermosos y largos Reviews!

Nos leemos.

yop... marcia.


	5. Nota de Autora

Como pueden notar, ésta no es ninguna actualización, simplemente estoy colgando un cartel en todos mis fics para avisarles, no sin remordimiento y realmente arrepentida, que pienso eliminar al menos dos de mis historias no concluidas, y ellas serán: "Art

Como pueden notar, ésta no es ninguna actualización, simplemente estoy colgando un cartel en todos mis fics para avisarles, no sin remordimiento y realmente arrepentida, que pienso eliminar al menos dos de mis historias no concluidas, y ellas serán: "Artemio Fowl y el Cubo B" y "Cuando Cuatro Dimensiones se Juntan".

En verdad, hacía tiempo que sabía que era más que probable que no pudiera con la responsabilidad de llevar acabo tantas historias juntas a la vez, pero, como es cierto lo que ha dicho Nuria, a quien agradezco su mensaje, no fue muy considerado de mi parte publicar antas historias si no pensaba terminarlas. Y realmente me hubiera encantado poder hacerlo, pero no doy con los tiempos. Ahora viene la parte más estúpida de esta nota, y me disculpo por ella también, pero no puedo más que justificarme diciendo que voy a un colegio doble jornada, donde nos dan tareas y pruebas para estudiar hasta el tope, pero justo este año, estoy anotada para un Intercambio Estudiantil para ir a Alemania por un año, y realmente he tenido menos tiempo que antes, mas que las musas no me acompañan, estoy intentando equilibrarme emocionalmente aún, y el cansancio no me dá para pensar demasiado en las historias. Debo preparar un cuatrimestre libre, y tengo muchos resúmenes que hacer. Si bien me encanta escribir, siempre me pasa lo mismo con ellas y las planifico tanto que después no termino haciendo absolutamente nada, y me disculpo nuevamente por ello, es un error de personalidad perfeccionista que aún tengo que corregir.

En fin, les agradezco la comprensión, en caso de que la tuvieran para conmigo, de lo contrario, comprendería perfectamente que no quisieran visitar más mis historias, y… bueno, otra vez me disculpo y prometo de corazón que en cuanto pueda volveré a actualizar, intentando empezar con las historias más cortitas así las termino de una vez por todas.

Sin más que decir, me despido.

Atte. Marcia


End file.
